Numerous grilling devices are known in which the fuel container can be used in both a horizontal and vertical position so that when the fuel grid is horizontal steaks, sausages and suchlike may be grilled on it (or above it on a separate grid), and when it is vertical chickens etc. may be grilled on spits in front of it. Most of these devices have the disadvantage that the fuel container pivots about an axis which runs approximately through its centre of gravity and that particular fastening screws or other mechanisms must be loosened before moving the fuel container into a new desired working position and must then be tightened again. Such a movement is particularly difficult if it must be undertaken when the grilling device is in use. Handling the fastening screws or mechanisms is particularly problematical due to the fact that the fastening screws or mechanisms are in direct contact with the strongly heated fuel container. Furthermore, in the case of the majority of the known devices of this type, particular tools such as a spanner or a screwdriver are required to be able to undertake any movement of the fuel container.
In addition there is a device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,182,585 in which rigid guide slots are provided which accommodate threaded pins. By means of wing-nuts the fuel container may be set and fastened in the desired position. However this device suffers from the disadvantages already discussed in that it can only be moved with difficulty because the nuts become too hot.